A Budding Flower
by kyuubixlover
Summary: Naruto and Sakura have been best friends forever, but after Sakura is gone for 3 months and school is starting, Naruto sees a change in Sakura. And a change in his feelings for the pink haired girl [narusaku] [highschool fic] [maybe lemons later on] R
1. A New Beggining

[[ a/n: this is my first fanfic, so please be nice. XD its also my first time trying to write a story, so please don't bash me if I don't get all the details right. The story kind of has hints of the anime stotyline at some parts, but with some tweaks. So anyways, this story takes place when they are all 15 and the rookie 9 and co. are all starting high school for the first time. Rated T for now, I might have lemons later on. It all depends on how I feel ;)

**Chapter 1: A New Start**

**Prologue**

**Ages: 4 years old**

_Sakura held on to her mom's skirt tight, never wanting to let it go. It was her first day of preschool and she didn't know anyone at all. Her bangs hid her pretty face and her clothes were like a boy's. For some reason, Sakura felt more comfortable in baggy clothes. _

"_Its okay Sakura, I'll be back in a few hours. I promise." Sakura's mother said reassuringly to her daughter._

"_NO MOM! DON'T LEAVE ME!"_

"_You'll make lots of new friends! I have to go sweetie."_

"_Its okay, I'll take good care over her." Iruka said as he led Sakura off to play._

"_Thank you."_

_With that Sakura's mom quickly left the preschool and went off to her work place._

_Sakura felt like she was going to cry, but she sucked it up like a big girl does _(she has her pampers on XD.)

_She walked over to the center ,where the rug was, and sat. Waiting to go home, she did NOT want to be there. _

_She sat there for about 5 minutes until she heard a voice say something above her._

"_Are you a boy or a girl?" the blonde haired boy asked._

_Sakura had no idea who had talked to her until she looked up at his face._

"_IM A GIRL! See!" Sakura pointed to the pink shoes she had on._

"_Ohhh… I see. You seem down. What's your name?"_

"_Sakura Haruno."_

"_Hmmnn… Sakura-Chan."_

"_Anyways… what's your name?"_

"_Naruto Uzumaki!"_

_Sakura smiled widely, she had made her first friend._

_**End of Prologue**_

**Ages: 15 years old **

11 Years past ever since that day, and ever since, Naruto and Sakura have been best friends. They made a lot of more friends during that time and all of them grew up together and are now going to the same high school. In Fact, Today is their first day at Konoha High School.

Sakura woke up early today, which she usually doesn't, but there was an exception today because it was the first day of school. She had to be perfect for Sasuke, the boy of her dreams. She grew out of her tomboy phase over the summer and grew into a more girlish phase, she no longer hid her face behind her shaggy hair. She looked deep in her closet for her uniform, a white polo w/ high top socks with a plaid skirt. She hated her uniform so much, but she didn't have much of a choice. She couldn't wait to show off her new curves in front of Sasuke!

Sakura put her short hair back in a head band and put on some earrings.

She was almost ready to go, until her cell phone rang.

Sakura ran over and picked it up. She already knew who is was.

"Naruto! Are you excited or what??"

"Sakura-Chan! I cant believe that I didn't see you all summer! Why did you have to go to that 2 month long camp??"

"Well, you know my parents."

Naruto went silent at the mention of the word parents..

" So.. Anyways Sakura-chan… I'll see you on the bus!"

"k, I'll talk to you later Naruto!"

Sakura hung up the phone and rushed out the door.

She could not WAIT to see her best friend and her crush again!

Sakura ran onto the bus and sat across from her other best friend Ino.

"Ino-pig!"

"Billboard brow?!?! Is that you??"

"Yep. Jealous much?? Sasuke is all mine this year!"

"Yeah right Sakura. You don't look that great."

But deep down Ino could see the change in Sakura inside and out.

Even though they sounded like they hated each other, deep down, they were good friends.

The two conversed over their summer….

**Naruto POV**

SHIT! I Can't believe I'm late!

Damn! Well, At least I have Kakashi-sensei first period… I heard he has a reputation for being late, so hopefully his name leads up to him.

I wonder how Sakura-chan has been doing, probably still in those baggy boy clothes.

That's what I like about Sakura-chan, when she's around its almost like hanging out with a boy! We can shop at the same stores!

Ugghh…. I'm so tired… I cant believe I fell asleep after I called Sakura-chan…

NO! Snap out of it! You still have to get dressed

**End of POV**

Naruto grabbed his polo and pants and quickly ran out the door. Right when he was outside his apartment door, he could see the school bus driving off with out him. He ran as fast as he could but still couldn't make it.

'SHIT! I guess I'll have to run to school'

**Sakura and co.**

Sakura was talking to Ino, while at the same time looking for Naruto.

'Where is that blondie? He said he would be here'

While Sakura was looking, she saw spiky raven hair enter the school bus steps.

Chills went up Sakura's spine as he walked past. She HAD to say something.

"Hey Sasuke-kun!" Sakura said a bit too loudly

"Hmph.", was all Sasuke had to say. He didn't even look at her.

'**CHA! SASUKE AWKNOWLEDGED YOUR EXSISTENCE!'**

Even though it wasn't much, Sasuke never even said anything to her before.

She felt as is she was one step closer to her goal.

She felt the bus stop in front of the school.

As she stepped out of the bus she saw a blonde blur rush past her and run into the school.

'I guess Naruto overslept, as usual'

She walked into the school and got ready for her next class, homeroom with Kakashi-sensei.

[[ a/n: yeah that's right I made Iruka the preschool teacher, but he is still like a father figure to Naruto in this story, even though he is not mentioned that much. Not the best beginning, not the worst. I just had to find a start you know? It'll get better, I swear! XD I'll introduce some of the other characters later, but just so you know, the main characters are Naruto and Sakura and the story is basically revolving around them so they're gonna be mentioned a lot more than the other characters. So don't get mad if your fav character doesn't get mentioned a lot. Well, thanks for reading for all who did. It's gonna get better!


	2. Different

-1**[[ a/n: Soo… here's Chapter two! School starts! Oh and I'm sorry that Sasuke doesn't say a lot in this chapter, In fact he doesn't really say that much in the story. But I'm kind of confused… I'm not sure if I want Sakura and Sasuke hooking up and THEN breaking up or not, so please tell me what you want. This story is for your entertainment after all! Again, this chapter isn't very exciting but I promise It'll get better! XD Oh, and in this chapter, something happens that I got from the anime BUT with a different person ;) **

**Chapter 2: Different**

Sakura walked into Kakashi's homeroom class and sat on the middle table on the right with Ino. She still hadn't seen Naruto since he ran off into the school a few minutes ago.

Kakashi was already five minutes late so it would probably mean another 15 minutes of mingling and waiting for him (that damn Kakashi XD). Sakura was staring at Sasuke in the corner of her eye (as usual), nothing else seemed to matter to her. While she was blanking out, a blonde figure walked by in the corner of her eye. The only way Sakura could have recognized Naruto was by his bright yellow hair, if his hair were any different, she wouldn't have recognized him at all. He looked completely different, he was taller than her now and A LOT more toned out, his face wasn't as round but more lean. Sakura got up from her chair and walked over to Naruto. She couldn't wait to talk to her best friend again.

**Naruto POV;**

Naruto quickly walked into home room, as usual Kakashi-sensei wasn't there. He quickly walked through the room and sat on the back table on the right next to Sasuke. Even though they were rivals, like Ino and Sakura, they were friends at heart. Naruto was looking for Sakura, it wasn't that hard to spot her because of her bright pink hair. But something was different about the Sakura that was approaching Naruto. She wasn't wearing baggy clothes and her hair was out of her face. Plus she was wearing jewelry! Naruto couldn't believe his eyes, this wasn't the Sakura he had been friends with since he was 4.

'This can't be Sakura. This girl is hot! Oh my god, am I actually getting nervous? SHIT! She's coming right towards me.'

**Normal POV;**

"Naruto?? Is that you?"

"I should be asking you the same thing Sakura-Chan."

"Haha. Well camp really helped me realize how weird I was before."

"You weren't weird Sakura-Chan, you were just being yourself."

Sakura was so into the conversation she was having with Naruto that she didn't notice Sasuke right next to him.

As soon as she noticed Sasuke… Kakashi had just walked into the door.

"Sorry class, I was saving the life of a beached whale when I lost track of the time."

"YOU LIAR!" everyone chorused at the top of their lungs(except Sasuke and Neji).

"Okay class, I will be passing out your schedules, and after that I'll be reading my book so everyone talk amongst yourselves."

When Sakura got her schedule, the first thing she did was go see if Naruto had the same classes.

1st period (homeroom) - Kakashi

2nd period (Math) - Gai [[so youthful! XD

3rd period (Grammar) - Asuma

4th period (Science) - Jiraiya

5th period (lunch)

6th period (P.E.) - Kurenai

7th period (Literature) - Tsunade

8th period (Latin) - Orochimaru

Luckily, they both had the exact same classes.

All day Sakura and Naruto hung out, but Sakura felt as if Naruto was acting weird… "So Naruto… wanna come over to my house like old times??"

"Ummm….. S-s-sure Sakura-chan."

"Cool. You know where I live!"

"Bye."

At the end of school they both went to their activities after school, Sakura went to volleyball while Naruto went to basketball with Sasuke.

------------------------------At basketball with Naruto---------------------------

Sasuke, Naruto, and Sai were sitting on the bleachers. Naruto kept on fidgeting to try to get comfy.

"Can't you sit still you dumbass." Sasuke sneered at Naruto.

"I cant help it if these bleachers are so bumpy."

"Idiot…"

"Idiot with a microscopic penis." Sai said with out regret.

"I SWEAR IF YOU SAY PENIS ONE MORE TIME!!"

"Yeah, whatever… I'm gonna see what Ino is doing tonight. See You tomorrow."

"Good riddance."

Sasuke and Naruto sat there while Naruto kept on bugging Sasuke for the rest of the practice.

After practice Naruto rushed over to Sakura's house as fast as he could.

_Ding-dong…. Ding-dong…_

"Hello Naruto."

"Good Afternoon Ms. Haruno!" (a/n: Naruto is such a suck-up)

"Sakura's upstairs in her room"

Naruto thanked her and went up the stairs to Sakura's room, where she was quietly sitting on her bed reading.

"SAKURA-CHAN!!"

"NARUTO!! YOU SCARED THE SHIT OUT OF ME!"

"He. Sorry."

"Yeah, Yeah. Well, did you bring all of your homework??"

"Yep! Let's get started."

Naruto joined Sakura on her bed and got out his homework.

It was a bit awkward the whole time they were on Sakura's bed. Thoughts went through Naruto's mind as they worked.

'I can't believe this! Why have I been acting so weird around Sakura-chan?? It never used to be like that. Am I falling for her? No I cant!'

'Naruto's been so weird lately…'

**CHA! You know that its because he likes you!**

'SHUT UP INNER! Naruto cant like me… can he?? And I just cant like him back, Sasuke is the love of my life!'

As they were both working, Sakura's huge greyhound dog jumped on Naruto's back and knocked him forward. At first Naruto didn't realize it, but he had accidentally ran into Sakura's lips and were in a deep kiss. At once Naruto and Sakura split from the kiss, both having huge blushes on their faces. They were both silent, they just looked at each other until Sakura started to stumble…

"S-s-so, a+ b+ c the Pythagorean Theorem right?"

**[[a/n: Yeah, so that last part was because Sakura was nervous and was trying to change the subject. The Pythagorean Theorem is just an Algebra equation. Well, If you readers have any suggestions, PLEASE send me a suggestion and maybe I will add it in the story XD Well, I will get right on the 3rd chapter as soon as I get some more ideas! **

**Love You All!**

**-Manda **


End file.
